Equipment
Anklets of Translocation The wearer may teleport up to 10 feet twice per long rest. This requires a bonus action to use. The anklets must be attuned to the wearer in order for their magic to function. Belt of Earthwarding This belt, found alongside the ring of deepsight, was also crafted by Etrun the Great, allows the wearer to use Meld Into Stone once per long rest. This item survived the ley-line overcharge more or less intact, but must now be attuned to the wearer before its magic can be used. Cloak of Protection A large red cape with a silver clasp in the shape of a unicorn's head. It was found in the corrupted swamp which was once the grove of the unicorn Darien, still covered in silvery-white hairs. Grants the wearer a +1 bonus to AC and Saving throws as long as it is attuned to them. Orb of Hope This golden orb looks to be made of polished resin or tinted glass and appears to shine faintly in even the dimmest light. Originally forged by the prophet Barrin, this magically infused stone is a very rare weapon. While it used to work differently, since the ley-line overcharge, the orb has changed. It now has 10 charges which can be expended charges to cast the following spells, which are always cast at base level unless otherwise specified: *Cure Wounds (1-4 charges depending on the level at which it is cast) *Lesser Restoration (2 charges) *Mass Cure Wounds (5 charges) Each day at dawn, the orb restores 1d6+4 charges. If the last charge of magic in the orb is ever spent, it will crack and become useless. It must be attuned to the user to function. Ring of Deep Sight This ring is made from two intersecting bands of bronze and silver, set with a single blood-red carnelian. The ring is cold to the touch, and seems to thrum with internal energy. The Ring of Deep Sight was forged by the smith Etrun the Great, a devoted cleric of Morraine and confers several useful abilities when used below the earth. The wielder of the ring can see perfectly fine in total darkness when underground and, by saying the words "See the Earth" can project a field of light 100 feet in all directions. This ring was made useless by the effects of the ley-line overcharge. Ring of Protection Silver and golden rings that pulse quietly with faded power. Several of these have been found along the party's journey, but many worn by the party today were crafted by the warrior-smith Bastian and enchanted by Noren of Emery. Grants the wearer a +1 bonus to AC and saving throws, as long as it is attuned to them. Roc's Feather A tawny feather found in the nest of a Roc which once guarded the way to the Citadel of Karasch, it carries faint traces of magic. It grants its bearer advantage on athletics checks as long as it is attuned to them. Roshan A small statuette of a Griffon made of surprisingly light stone. Using an action to speak the command word "Roshan" and then throwing the figurine to a point on the ground within 60 ft. causes it to become a Griffon which is friendly to the user and its companions. While it is a Griffon, Roshan understands the users spoken languages and obeys their commands. If no commands are given it will defend itself, but take no other actions. Roshan can become a Griffon for up to six hours. It reverts to the form of a figurine if dropped to 0 hit points or if the user takes an action to speak the command word again while touching it. Once it reverts to a figurine, it will not function again until 5 days have passed. Staff of Illumination A staff found in the treasure hoard of Aridian Velnakoth.This staff is sheathed in silver and decorated with sunbursts. It allows use of the following spells: *Dancing lights (1 charge) *Flare (1 charge) *Daylight (2 charges) *Sunburst (3 charges) This staff was stolen by the ghast Wizard Orthoss and his band of ghouls. It may or may not have been disenchanted by the ley-line overcharge. Category:Equipment